


Out Of The Shadows

by MMYOITRASH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Action, Angst, Anime, Gay, M/M, Secret Agent, Undercover, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMYOITRASH/pseuds/MMYOITRASH
Summary: Out Of The Shadows follows Victor Nikiforov. A former secret agent for Russia but when his old friend Chris breaks into his apartment and convinces him to come back to work with the new agent from Japan. Things get a bit more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday is the same. Boring. Grey. Bland. And tasteless….. My name is Victor Nikiforov and I’m just a normal businessman. I wake up early in the morning make myself some coffee and get something to eat before taking city transit to work. The train is crowded and stuffy but my working space is more claustrophobic. One chair. One computer. And a pile of papers that I need to get done before the end of the day. That’s my life. And when it hits the end of the day it’s dark outside and I walk home and greet my poodle Makkachin. He keeps me going most days. Only today I didn’t see him greet me at the door. It was strange.

“Makka~?! I’m home~!” I whistle for his response before flicking on the light to see a figure sitting in one of my chairs and holding a glass of wine. His sex appeal was high on the bar and with a thick swedish accent and blond and brown hair and emerald green eyes I already knew who it was. 

“You’re home late sweetheart~ I thought you would be back at 7:30 pm~” He spoke playfully as he swirled the wine around in the cup, Makkachin was Happily sitting by his feet as a grumble escapes my lips. 

“Christophe Giacometti. What a lovely surprise…. what do you want….?! I haven’t seen you in a couple of years.” He laughs and pets Makkachin before I was greeted by my own puppy.

“What’s with the sudden formality Victor~? You know you can call me Chris~” I pet Makkachin and smile for just a moment before looking back up at him. Chris was dressed in a tux and he has a gold watch around his wrist.

“No no no- I know where you are going and I’m not falling for you’re damn tricks.” Chris stands and walks over to be as I slip off my coat and he sighs. 

“Victor Nikiforov. Look at you! Jesus Christ. One moment you are rolling on riches and the next you’re in a crusty-“ Chris cuts himself off and picks at the chair beside him. “Well…. downtown apartment.”

“I’m retired Chris!” Moving away from him I shake my head and brush myself off. “And that’s final.”

“Oh I know you are honey but I need your help….. And everyone else thinks I’m fucking insane and you’re the only one who has ever believed me.” I slip my hands into my pockets and refuse to respond and just look out the window. “Victor come on. You mess up once and-“

“Get out Chris. It’s one thing when you approach me after I have made my decision but it’s another when you break into my home. You will figure out your damn problem but as far as I’m concerned I shouldn’t even be talking to you……” Chris looks over to my kitchen and sets his wine down and finds my whisky and pours me a glass before walking back over and showing it to me. I shift my eyes over and huff before taking the glass and taking a sip. “I hate you.”

“It’s about Jean and Isabella they just recently told me-” I turn and lean on the wall with a suspicious look. Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang are the two Canadian agents. They work as a couple and are very well trained. 

“What about them. They are both very loyal so I can’t see them becoming rouge or spilling secrets. Besides if they did both of them would be dead.” Chris wonders back to the kitchen and grabs his wine glass before taking another sip. “I see you haven’t changed a bit. Did you end up getting that man from Moscow?”

“Ugh I tried but things didn’t work out. Ended up being a dick….. completely not my type and he always boasted. Ahh but what can you do about it. Wasn’t a fan of his butt anyway.” I laugh and sigh. “Anyway. That’s not what I’m saying. The two said that there might be someone new coming into the agency.”

“Someone new? I thought we weren’t taking in new people ever since the-“

“Yea that’s what I thought as well….. it all might be white noise but I thought you have a right to know…..” I nod and then there was silence as the two males drank. When Chris finished he took a deep sigh and placed his glass down. “We need you Victor. It’s- Well the whole agency is falling apart.”

“Find someone better than me. I’m sure some kid can work a gun better than-“

“OKAY! What happened to you?!! At one moment of your life you are killing and making a difference left and right and the next you are sitting in a dark apartment and working as a damn accountant! With no one but you’re dog!”

“Chris so help me god-!” He pushes a finger on my chest and glares at me. 

“You used to be a legend Nikiforov. A living legend. And you saved people. Maybe you were in the shadows but what does it matter. And- JUST BECAUSE YOU CHOKED?!! You choked and failed a mission that’s what caused you to quit?! I’m sorry but-“ I then trip Chris and disarm him before pinning him down with my foot and aiming his pistol right at his head. 

“Say one more damn thing and this bullet goes through your head. I don’t want to kill you Chris but there are things you don’t speak to me about unless I bring up the topic.” Chris sighs and let’s his head fall on the floor before laughing with a smile on his face. “What are you laughing about?!”

“God I know you were still in there!”

“What.” My voice was cold sharp and aggravated and Chris knew that but showed no signs of fear. Even with a gun pointed at his head. 

“My friend. I knew he was still in there. You always had an anger problem Victor and with the life you are living it was simple to get you fired up again. I know you hate your life right now and I know you want another way out. I have been tracking you for weeks!” My face turns white before sighing and letting my arm fall and I step off my friend.

“You want me back don’t you.”

“Finally now I can talk to you.” Chris stands and brushes himself off before taking his gun back from me and putting it away. “Look Nikiforov. You’re the beast agent I have ever seen….. and the thing about the new guy is true. Well….. kind of….. he is already here. And he works in Japan as our Japan agent. And he needs a good example.”

“Aren't you good enough?”

“Mmmm yes why don’t we send the sexual Swedish man after the new guy~ maybe we can get him excited~ BE SERIOUS VICTOR!” I slap my face and grumble with slight laughter in my voice. 

“Japan?” Chris nods and crosses his arms

“Japan. Hasetsu Japan. Do you want his file?” I nod lowering my hand as Chris grabbed a tan coloured file and hands it to me. 

Yuuri Katsuki  
Age: 23  
Height: UNKNOWN  
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown

Specializes in seduction and undercover Yuuri Katsuki works best for gathering intel for other agents and seducing anyone despite race, beliefs, sexuality or identity.

“He works for intel? Strange what happened to our other guy?” I close the file and hands it back to Chris. 

“Bullet through the head. So are you willing to work with him? And come back?” I look down at my drink and laugh to myself before shooting down the rest the burning sensation running down my throat and I place down my glass. 

“I must be crazy to be listening to you.” Chris smiles and we shake hands. 

“Welcome back.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a while since I have worn my uniform. It was nothing to fancy just a simple black and tux with a golden watch. Now you might be wondering what the golden watch is for because Chris has one as well. It’s our identification. Every single agent has one and it carries information and allows us to do more than you can believe other then just tell the time. 

Of course the watch does work it’s not broken! But I can call my car shoot tranquilizer needles from it and call other agents. It’s our needed accessory and it’s one of the reasons why we are called ‘The Golden Watch Agents’ 

Now Makkachin believe it or not did work with me. He was similar to a K9 only he caused destructions and got intel that I couldn’t. But he is very strong and you shouldn’t judge his bite just because of the way he looks. 

“Jesus Victor how long does it take for you to put on a suit?!” I laugh and fix my tie before opening the wall in my bedroom to show an arsenal of guns. Makkachin pulls over a suitcase and sits happily before I smile and start packing. I haven’t seen some of these guns in years. But I remember I was always best with dual pistol if I needed to go head to head and sniping from far away. 

“Long enough for you to grow a grey hair. Be patient Chris honestly I’m sure you can entertain yourself~” Makkachin barks and I play with my watch and look as the door closes in my room and locks up. I have packed everything I need. Besides it’s not like I’m going to have a home after this. Agents move. We travel around the world and keep people safe from corrupted people. The world may never know our names but it’s best that way. “Alright!” I walk out with Makkachin and put down my luggage and show off myself. 

“So?” Chris whistles and puts his hands on my shoulders before looking at me. 

“Victor if you were my type we would already be in my room.” There was silence before we both laugh and I playfully push him. “Haha! Really you look good.”

“Yea I missed this. But that one choke messed me up…. And my reputation! But I’m not coming back as the same man. If Yuuri Katsuki wants a good example then I’m giving him one.” Looking over at Chris I see a smile on his face and I raise as eyebrow as he step outside and into Russia’s cold air and Crisp snow that fell from the sky and landed under our feet. “What has gotten you into a good mood?” Chris calls for his car with his watch before turning to look at me. 

“You. Seriously Victor now that you are back things are really going to change.” A jet black car then pulls up and Chris opens the door and steps in before rolling down and window and glancing up. “Hasetsu Japan.”

“Got it. Oh! And Chris?”

“Hmm?” I smile and rest my hands on my hips. 

“Go and find yourself a man. I can’t take you’re flirting forever.” Chris shakes his head and I smile with a heart shaped mouth before waving. “Bye Bye now~” he starts up the car and gestures at me before driving off. Now. 

To find Yuuri Katsuki. 

YUURI POV

The springs are nice. Warm and soothing and after doing work for hours on end it feels nice to do absolutely nothing. I was accepted into the agency a couple of days ago. It was originally supposed to be a secret but from what I can tell other agents have already picked up that I am here and it’s hard to determine if they are pissed about it or not. 

Sighing I let my body sink deeper into the spring. I need a partner. Most intel agents work with a regular agent so that there jobs become easier and more efficient. But I haven’t found anyone to-

“Yuuri Katsuki?” I look up from the bath to see a man. He was completely naked and at first I was confused until he sat in the spring with me. That’s odd how does he know my name. I haven’t seen him around and he doesn't look Japanese. “I’m going to make one thing clear. When you work with me there is no middle ground.”

“Whoa whoa whoa!! W-What….? W-Who are you?!” The platinum haired and blue eyed man smiles and rests his arms on the side of the spring. 

“You don’t pick up on things fast Yuuri. And here I thought you worked for intel. So you should know everything to know about me and the rest of the agents that surround you. Am I wrong to think that?” He is an agent?! Alright well that would explain how he knows my name. But he sounds Russian. So he must be from Russia but the only Russian agents are Georgi Popovich and Yuri Plisetsky. There is also Mila Babicheva Unless…..

“That’s impossible. I know every agent from around the globe and you don’t look anything like anyone of them unless you are Victor Nikiforov the agent that retired a few years back.” Victor laughs and I look at him in shock. No fucking way. You can’t just come back from retirement so easily unless you where a legend. “So you are him. Victor Nikiforov.”

“That’s me. Tell me Yuuri how much do you know about me?” I sigh and cross my arms and tap my arm. 

“I knew that you became an agent at the age of 17 and retired after you choked and got an innocent man killed.” Victor hisses looking a bit pissed from me bringing up his history. “You are currently 27 years old you were born December 24th and you are an Albino. You have lack of color in your hair and skin and you’re eyes are the only thing that show color. People say that they are like sharp ice if you are about to kill them.” 

“Someone has done their research I’m impressed. I know a few things about you as well. I looked at your file and it seemed well-“ Victor waves his hand and looks at me. “Boring. But a friend convinced me to come find you. As a new member to the agency you need a good and experienced partner. And that’s why I’m here.” 

“You. Victor Nikiforov want to become my partner?!” I was beyond shocked. To the point that I nearly stuttered in my words. When I’m working I’m incredibly diligent and keen but when I’m not I can be stuttery and shy. Victor was lucky to catch me when I was still in my working mindset. 

“Is there a problem with that?” I jump and go red faced before shaking my arms to the left and right. 

“NO NO NO I JU-“ Victor starts laughing and I look at him shocked. “W-Wha why are you?”

“Learn how to take a joke Yuuri~ It’s a pleasure to have you as my partner. So from now on just call me Victor.” I nod and he extends his hand. “May I call you Yuuri?” I take his hand and shake it. 

“Yea. Pleasure to work with you too Victor.”

After that Victor stood up and stretched before getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around his waist and looking back at me with his sapphire blue eyes. 

“I have a good feeling about you Yuuri. I’m sure you will make a good member to the agency. Anyway I will be inside come speak to me whenever you like to~” after that Victor left and I sighed and slicked back my hair in shock. 

“Wow. That was a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

VICTOR POV

Everyone has their bad habits weather that be food a fidgeting thing or just the mannerisms or the way you speak no matter what everyone has a bad habit and that includes me. I won’t lie I hate it. But I feel like it’s the only way I can properly think….. and it’s smoking. 

Yea. I’m not proud of it and I shouldn’t be. I started smoking right after I retired. I was so scatterbrained and fragile that I just turned to it. And at the age of 17 I didn’t realize how naive I was. It really is a miracle how I didn’t end up dead…. but I’m not disrespectful I always ask if there is an appropriate place to smoke and if there isn’t then I leave and stand outside. I’m sitting outside now, it’s raining but it’s not too bad to be bothering. 

Lighting the cigar I place away my lighter and blow smoke from in between my lips and sit in silence. I mostly think if my slip up and what happened 4 years ago. I was 23. And I just….. I don’t know why I choked I just did. And it’s been such a burden on my back that I can physically feel the weight some days. I place the cigar back in my mouth and look at my phone. I got a message from Chris. 

Chris: [Hope you made it to Hasetsu. I’m going off to Paris. Apparently there is a suspected killer who is going to attend a party and if everything goes to hell. Well~ I will be coming back home with a good record~] 

I roll my eyes as I read the text. Damn idiot~ Chris loves taking jobs left and right. And now he is in Paris I’m sure he is going to try and pick up a man. They don’t call it the city of romance for nothing. To be straight I wouldn’t be surprised if he manages to woo someone. 

[Yea I made it here. You go ahead and have fun in Paris. And let me know if you pick up anyone. It will be nice to not worry about you teasing me all the time~]

“I didn’t know you smoked….” The silence was cut by a familiar voice. Yuuri’s voice. I pocket my phone and take the cigar from my mouth and blow more smoke looking down as Yuuri sits next to me and holds an umbrella over our heads. 

“Heh yea… I’m not exactly proud of it though I hope you don’t mind…” Yuuri shakes his head but still seemed a bit disturbed. 

“No I don’t mind. It’s just-“ I cut Yuuri off before looking out at the rain. 

“Bad for you. Yea I know….. it’s not like I’m addicted either I just use it as an outlet when I need to think.” I place the cigar back in between my lips and rest my arms on my legs and Yuuri’s face seemed shocked. Like he didn’t mean to barge into me thinking.

“Oh my- Victor I’m sorry I didn’t mean to step into you thinking o-or to be rude I-“ I laugh and wave my hand. 

“Yuuri you have to be the strangest agent I have ever met. About 30 minutes ago you were so much different. Why did you become all stuttery all of a sudden?” Yuuri sighs as I continue to blow smoke from my nose and lips. “I find it impossible to believe that you seduce men and woman for intel~”

“No No I can it’s just- when I’m not working I get like this….. it’s a flaw of mine. O-Or a bad habit…. I actually have very low self confidence but here I am. Flirting with strangers to save people…..” Yuuri rubs his face his blue framed glasses getting pushed up on his face and up to his forehead. “It’s crazy sounding I know…. but that’s just me I suppose.”

“No. I believe you~ you know we can’t always stay the same person 24/7 it’s tiring….. and-“ I look down at my cigar and sigh before taking another puff from it. “Exhausting……” 

“Victor?” My face turned to sadness. Or deep thought. I hate it when I get like this. When I’m just reminded of things that hurt. “Hey are you okay?”

“No…. I never have been- Well actually that’s a lie when I was younger I was fine but the moment I turn 23…. my life it- Yea well it crashes.” I look off putting the cigar back in my mouth and deciding to stay silent and Yuuri stays silent as well. The beating of the rain against the umbrella was the only thing that could be heard. And the slight cough from me when I didn’t inhale properly. My hair was wet from the rain and it stuck to my pale skin and droplets of water still ran down my face and body. I wasn’t soaked but it was enough to cause an announce. “Do you mind if I ask you something Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” Yuuri looks over with gentle eyes as his grip on the umbrella tightened due to the wind. “No no I don’t mind….” 

“Have you ever lost someone?” The question seemed to take Yuuri by surprise and as I look over Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I- No I hadn’t. H-Have you?” I shift in my seat and nod tearing up and coving my eyes and shaking. The cigar fell from in between my fingers and Yuuri moved closer to me and rested his free hand on my leg. 

“Who did you loose…..?” 

“A friend.” I spoke softly and close to a whisper before Yuuri rests his head on my shoulder offering a bit of support as I cry. And the only thing Yuuri could say was. 

“I’m sorry.”


	4. Chapter 4

YUURI POV

I never expected for Victor to be so…… troubled. To put it gently that is I mean I don’t know what has happened to him and I’m not going to push or force him to speak about it. And frankly I don’t think I should know at the moment…. I want to build a good relationship with Victor but I don’t think that’s going to happen by spilling secrets I mean, Come on. We are agents! Our lives are lived in the shadows, we still have friends but we just need to keep quiet about a lot of things. 

“Yuuri! Come on let’s move.” I look out at my door to hear the Russian man's voice. He only stayed for one night because it’s dangerous to stay anywhere that isn’t a agency hotel for an extended period of time. This is because corrupted people could find you and kill you, and from what I have been told-

It’s happening more often. 

I sigh, snapping closed my luggage and standing up. All I have ever known was Hasetsu so it's going to be a lot to suddenly go away from home. I am wearing my work suit or tux however you like to say it and it’s black and white with a blue dress tie. When I finally made my way outside to where Victor was waiting for me he was wearing a black and white suit/tux with a red dress tie and his reaction to my outfit was. 

Lukewarm. 

“Yuuri is that you’re uniform…..?” His voice suddenly sounded unexpressed and cold. Just hearing it sent a shiver down my spine. I didn’t know Victor was so picky about clothing!! Beads of sweat started to run down my face and fall from my cheeks and chin. 

“I Well…. Yes. It is.” There was a silence between the two of us before Victor looks down and rubs his eyes and starts laughing. “What?!” 

“Oh my lord. When we get to Tokyo I’m burning that tie and suit and buying you a new one! Jesus Christ.” My face turns red before I grab my luggage and walk out the door with Victor. “Seriously Yuuri what is that?!!”

“It’s not like I have many options here Okay? Mr fashion industry! God, why do you need to be like that?” Victor raised a brow in confusion from my statement before stopping and grabbing my hand. I look back before pulling my hand back. 

”like what? Is there a problem?” the way Victor speaks is very direct. And it's not like I have a problem with it he is just….. It’s different then what I am used to that's all. 

”No there is no problem Victor, you just speak very directly. That's all.” 

”Of course I do. Yuuri I'm Russian.” At first, I didn't get how him being Russian played any part in this conversation, it just sounded to me like he was making up excuses. 

”And-?” 

”Russian men are honest. We speak our minds and are very direct with people. I'm not a dick Yuuri I'm just like any other man you would meet in Russia.” I nod placing my hand on my hip as I look into his eyes.

”It just sounds like your stereotyping yourself.” Victor continues walking with a sour expression on his face and I follow behind him. ”Alright alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you but I'm still new to all of this so you are going to need to give me a chance alright?” 

”If you really want to apologize to me. You buy me a Whisky.” I blink confusedly. A whiskey? Like the alcohol?! Okay, either Russians are just as weird as I thought or Victor is pulling my leg. 

”You mean, you want me to buy you a drink to apologize?! I hate to break it to you but Hasestsu isn't exactly known for whiskey…..” 

”that's fine. When we get to Tokyo we can have a drink at the bar in the hotel. And I can introduce you to some of my friends.” Victor stops again when we are in a parking lot and he uses his watch to call over his car. He allows me to get in first and I thank the platinum-haired male before stepping in. 

”Can’t wait.”

•••••

We arrived at the hotel at around 9 pm at night. It wasn't too late but it was crowded with people who I assumed to be agents from all around the world and cashing in assignments. Now agents get paid in gold coins or paper cash. It depends what you're preference is or what you need. Jobs can go from 50 gold coins to thousands or even millions and the more I think about it Victor must be loaded if he was a legend. 

We walked up to the desk and we were greeted by a woman with black hair and blue eyes. Victor placed a gold coin on the desk and she smiled taking it into her hands. 

”It's a pleasure seeing you again Agent Nikiforov. Floor 6 room 224” I did the same thing and was greeted by the woman. ”Please doing business with you Agent Katsuki. Floor 6 room 225.”

I follow Victor to the sixth floor and it was strange because even on the elevator said the sixth floor was out of order but when we got there it showed to not be with other agents walking down the halls and talking. 

”holy-”

”Alright let's go.” As the two of us walk down the strip of doors I notice how nicely decorated it is. The room numbers where plated gold and the rug was red, to point out just two of the things I admired. ”Yuuri you're room is right next to mine so. I will meet you out here soon~ then we can go down to the bar. Sound like a deal?” 

”Y-Yea. Deal.” Victor disappeared into his room shortly after and so did I to be greeted by a king-sized bed that has silk sheets and fluffy pillows resting on the mattress. There was a mini bar in the corner of the room along with a large television, couch a small kitchen area. A deck and even an ashtray that neatly sits on the living room table. 

I honestly felt like a celebrity but I suppose when you risk your life every day you might as well sleep comfortably.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. I'm going to give it to you straight. There is a reason I don't go to bars…. And that is because- I DON’T WANT TO GET DRUNK AND WAKE UP IN MY PARTNER'S BED IN THE MORNING!

Alright so it's 7 am in the morning my head is throbbing I'm naked and Victor is next to me also naked. Anyone with half a brain could figure out what might have happened, but I do not, I DO NOT! want to confess that I might have made love to a man that I just met in a drunken haze. Last I remember were just heading down to the bar so I could buy Victor a whiskey. That was it. But I must have been wrong. Oh so very wrong..... There was more to that story. But don't look at me for details.

I turn my head over to Victor he was still sleeping peacefully and just the sight of his chest made my face go even more red than before. S-Should I move..? Walk away. I mean... I just lost my virginity to a v-very handsome man. Jesus Christ what have I done. I probably acted like a pervert and-

”Morning~” I jump before looking over at Victor. I was still laying down in bed and out of nowhere I felt Victors lips touch mine in a gentle kiss. I didn't know how to react. Victor is handsome and while it may be true that he is as stubborn as an ox I truly do love and admire him so I kissed back. My heart was throbbing and pounding out of my chest as Victor kissed me and then broke away. ”Quite the stamina you have Yuuri~”

OH, MY LORD! This must be a dream. He is flirting with me like we are a couple now?! What did I say?! Okay….. Okay okay okay. Just- roll with it for now and you should be fine. 

”You don't have bad stamina yourself~” Victor giggles and continues to hold me close to his chest. I can see where I have kissed him and there is no doubt that there were some marks on my skin as well.

”I wasn’t too harsh on you was I? I tend to lose myself a bit when I'm not stopped or told to slow down.” Victor is playing with my hair now and I smile just enjoying his touch and love before I shake my head. 

”No. Although I am a little sore….” I feel a gentle kiss get pressed on my forehead before it was followed by a soft apology. I never realized Victor was a romantic. But then again I'm sure there are many things I still need to learn about this Russian man. ”It's okay. I-I suppose I am just not used to it.”

”Mmm? Whatever do you mean?” I hide in Victor's chest and he pauses for a moment. ”Yuuri are you okay?”

”Y-Yes…? I mean... I don't know. Just confused.” What the hell?! I told myself I wouldn't tell him the truth why am I telling him?! God he is going to feel like he raped me or something. 

”Confused Y-” 

”I CAN’T REMEMBER!” the whole room went silent. Dead. Silent and I couldn't sense Victor feeling uneasy. Shit. ”I….. I can't-” He let me go and sat up the silk sheets just covering his pelvis. ”Victor…?” 

”Nothing. You can't remember anything.” I sit up after him and intertwine my fingers nervously my face as red as a tomato and sweat falling down my face. 

”No I can't... I'm a lightweight Victor this is why I don't drink, crazy things happen and I can't remember them….” there was another few moments of silence before Victor turns my way seeming hurt and even troubled. ”i’m sorry. I just-”

”You told me that you loved me…. Was all of that a lie?” Victor seemed to be back to his normal self only with a bit of tears in his eyes. ”And you said you wanted to love me. And you wanted me to love you…” 

”No no Victor. I wasn't lying!” I take his cheeks into my hands and gently turn his head more toward me. ”I-I wasn’t- Victor you are such an amazing man. And you are handsome and stubborn but you are kind. And caring. And I know you are because I can see it. I just….. I should have warned you I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking... But I do love you. And when I first met you, to be honest, you where, and still are the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire l-”

”Kiss me.” I choke as Victor looks at me tears running down his cheeks. ”If you mean everything you are saying then kiss me.” I take a deep breath and smile with a red face before nodding and speaking in a whisper. 

”Okay~” I gently kiss Victor and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me back. I don't know what's going to happen after this but frankly I don’t care. I know I still have a lot to learn about him and he still has a lot to learn about me so I can't see our relationship getting too serious as of right now…. but at this moment. 

I love him. 

I love Victor with all of my heart and I will never let anyone hurt him. Victor is broken and hurt but that doesn't mean I can't help heal the scars. 

And when we break away the Russian man shakes and hides in my shoulder and cries and I just hold him tearing up as well. 

”I love you Yuuri. Please don't leave me….”

”I won't.” 

”You p-promise?” I think for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. 

”Yea. I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

VICTOR POV [Memory]

His breath is bitter to the taste of alcohol. And his lips were soft and smooth. My desire passion and greed overtook me like nothing I have ever experienced. 

Yuuri Katsuki. What the strange man to are~ in less than a week you were able to steal my heart and overthrow me with feelings of desire and passion. Even if you're in a drunken state I still need you. And I still want you. I want to feel you around me and I want to see your face as I claim you as my own~ 

”viiiicccctttooorrrrrr~~~” his body was limp on top of my chest as a drunken blush spread across his cheeks and nose. ”Y-Yooou~ *Hiccup* So sexxxyy~” the young male pushed me down on top of the bed straddling my hips and tracing circles on my peck. ”mmmm…. Viiiccctooorrr why- *Hiccup* Whhy hAvE YoU NOt hAd SEx WItH mE?…..”

My face turns flush red. It's true I admire Yuuri and I truly believe he is handsome but I never knew that Yuuri felt the same way about me!

”I- *hiccup*” Yuuri lays on top of my form before gently cupping my face with both of his hands and looking at me. ”I LoVE yOU~~ ViCToR~ I lOVe yOu~” 

My heart is pounding out of my chest and without thinking I pull the you Japanese man close to me and press my lips onto his. The taste of alcohol is still strong. But it didn't matter. My desire and lust was to strong to stop myself now, and as I feel Yuuri kiss back and run his hands under my shirt. 

I already knew what he wanted from me~

[CB]VICTOR POV (NOW)

”Hey…. Are you doing alright…?” I speak in a gentle tone as my hand brushes away Yuuri’s raven locks. I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad at me or wanted to leave all together… From what happened last night, everything seemed to be out of whack. 

”... Y-Yea just…. I got a really bad hangover..” 

”Do you want me to get you some water?” he nods and I stand and grab Yuuri some water in a small glass cup. He drank it fairly slowly while I watched and took care of him. I'm not heartless, I will take care of others when they need it. 

”Why did you retire….” He brings the glass down from his lips and looks at me with his deep brown orbs. ”You have friends here, don't you….? And-”

”Yuuri don't…. I can't-” I choke looking away a bit of tears in my eyes. ”I can't….”

”The friend…. The friend that you lost?” I jerk and begin to shake before I feel a gentle hand on my face. Both me and Yuuri have changed into tank tops and boxers.

”Yuuri….” I hide in his hands and take a shaky breath. ”I can't tell you!”

”Yes You can. Please Victor…. Whatever happened I will help you.” Silence then fell between us. Yuuri is being stubborn but I know it's only because he wants to help. My heart is beating hard as tears stain my cheeks. 

”If I say. You cannot under any circumstances speak about it. And if you do I will not hesitate to kill you.” Yuuri takes his hand back nodding before I take a deep breath and sigh. ”He was more than a friend….. His name was Yakov….. He was like a father to me. And I was his partner ever since I was 13 years old. I came to the agency with no home and an orphan. Up until he took care of me. He called me Vitya….. And when I turned 23…. We both went on a mission. And we were supposed to kill a target. And I was behind the gun….. Y-Yakov was on the floor and distracting. And he was going to tell me when to shoot…. B-But when he said shoot that man…. T-THAT MAN!! He grabbed Yakov and pulled him in his place…..” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as I cover mine and cry. 

”I killed him. I killed my father. I killed my friend. I killed the only person who loved and took care of me and I saw it….. With my own eyes. And I heard it because we had microphones and the-” I stop speaking and Yuuri pulls me close to him after setting down his glass and gently holds my head. ”The…. The last thing he said was….. It's not your fault my son. And after that he hit the floor. I ran over praying that it was a bad dream…. But what I found was him dead. And I held him. A-And, blood….. On my hands. On my arms. On my suit and clothes and all I could d-do is cry.... Only a few people know what happened, Chris being the one who I told first. But when I retired I just said that seeing Yakov die was to much….”

”And….. The man…?” Yuuri spoke gently and softly a sense of comfort and belonging in his voice. To be honest I thought he would have thought I was a murderer but he listens to me. To every word no matter how horrid or stupid it may be. 

”The bastard lived. I saw him run off as he held his arm, blood tracks on the ground, and out if sadness and rage I chanced after him. But I couldn’t catch him…. I don’t even know what he looked like because Yakov was on the floor and I was just supposed to shoot when he told me to! I have nothing! I can’t even go looking for the guy and trust me I have scanned every single file and nothing!! I-I’m trapped. Trapped in my own mistake with no way out…..”

Silence.

”.... Victor?”

Silence. 

”Hey…. Are you okay….?” he rubbed my back and squeezed me close. ”Just breathe okay.”

Silence. that's what fell over the room before I tore away from Yuuri and grabbed my lighter and cigarette box from the bedside table and walking outside. I couldn't think. And I needed some time to myself. Yuuri’s face seemed hurt, what else did he expect?! My life isn't a fairytale….. And it never will be…..

I light my cigar and place it between my lips before blowing smoke and letting my head hang. I don't know why I'm still alive. Why I decided to come back. And why I decided to have Yuuri as a partner. I suppose I felt obligated to. Like if I did this it could help heal the hole in my heart and the cracks. But like I said. 

My life isn't a fairytale. Because there is no such thing…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have returned! Sorry it took so long to get this part out I hit some writers block but I should be good now~! I hope you enjoyed it~! Something big is coming up soon. See You In The Next Chapter~! \- Chloe


	7. Chapter 7

CHRIS POV [4 Years Ago]

“Do you have any idea what type of situation you got yourself into Christoph?!” Bosses voice was deep and sharp as his words practically left painful cuts of my delicate skin, I didn't mean to get into this position, and frankly, I don't know how this happened! I didn't hurt anyone! But here I stand awaiting instructions from boss. 

”y-yes sir I am very aware of my mistake…..” compared to his voice I sounded weak and more like a child. His French accent was so thick that some days I couldn't manage to make it out. His hair is golden blond and tightly slicked back, his eyes are Emerald green to the point that the orbs sitting on his face could look like a demon. Boss wears a smartly fitted black tux with green accents and gold. His face is sharply sculpted as his form is thin and tall. 

He is a god damn snake. And no one knows his name. So everyone calls him boss because the bastard demands power 24/7. 

”Then you should be aware of what task I am going to assign you.” The swallowing of my own spit felt like glass shards ran down my throat and got caught halfway. ”I need you to KILL Yakov Feltsmen and Victor Nikiforov. And if you show mercy then you're ’Mystery Man’ will eat led!” Boss snaps his head to me and pushes his knuckles on the table causing a drink that was previously sitting there to topple over and spill. Green eyes could see right through me and fear, sadness, regret, and pain ran down my spine. ”Do I make myself clear.”

”y…..y-yes boss….” he then grabs my suit and I jump. ”Yes!! Yes, I understand!”

”Don't disappoint me.” Boss drops me before fleeing and right after there was slamming on the door. The agency assassin works like this. You get a file of the accused or if the person you need goes kill. This involves photo evidence. If there is no photo evidence then there is a description. 

I had no photo from what I was told. So from Yakov's eyes. A friend is going to murder him…..

The door swung open and I take a step back and draw my gun my hands shaky and my breath hitched. Yakov looks at me dead in the eye before seeming go calm down and lowering his gun. 

”Christoph?! What the hell are you doing in Paris?!” I put away my gun and nervously laugh.

”Oh I had a mission here earlier and I thought I would lend a helping hand. You are getting quite old Yakov~” I playfully tease him smiling when on the inside I'm tearing myself to pieces. 

”Oh, I see. Well, Vitya and I are out for someone working under boss they are suspected to be gathering information for him and he is described to have blond and brown hair and green eyes. At first, I thought it was you but you work for the agency so I didn't think poorly of you.” Yakov then takes out his earbud and switched it on so he could communicate with Victor. He can’t know I’m here! If he does- 

“Y-Yakov I think I saw someone head over to the living area matching his description.” The Russian man looked at me with shocked eyes before grabbing his gun once more and walking in front of me. 

“Well then-! We have no time to lose the faster we get this done the-“ Right when Yakov walked in front of me tears were already streaming down my face and the older man shifted into a state of shock as I disarmed him. 

“I-I’m Sorry….” I spoke in a quick whisper before what was once a trusted friend turned to my enemy. I could tell because of his eyes….. 

“No…! Victor Shoot!” I shift my eyes up to see Victor behind a sniper rifle and in just a few seconds…. I moved. And I used Yakov as a shield…. blood spilled on my hands and my suit and I could hear Victors now broken and saddened voice. I drop Yakov and take a step back tripping over my own feet and pushing myself against the wall. 

“N-No!! Yakov!! I’m sorry….! Please…. I’m sorry!! Victor, I’m-“ I heard Running. And yelling. And if I stayed there I knew I would die at the hands of my friend, apart of me wanted to die but I decided to run for my life. And as Victor burst from the door and saw Yakov dead on the floor he became more enraged as he chased me down the hallway shooting bullets.

One landed in my arm. The other landed in my leg. But I hurled myself out of a window and landed out of the Russians sight…. 

“YOU BASTARD!!!” I heard Victor cry out of the broken window with hiccups in his voice and hitched breath. “Y-Y-YOU- y-you killed…. YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!” 

“..... v-victor…. I’m sorry….” I whisper under my breath and cover my face as I hear the rest of his meltdown and him running back to Yakov and his prayers that he may still be alive. But he wasn’t….

••••

I came back to the agency a few days later when I looked better and I could walk normally. The funeral service for Yakov was by far the hardest thing I had to endure. Victor was broken throughout all of it and as his friend I held him.

“I’m sorry Victor I’m so so sorry.” He gripped my back crying heavily. Yakov was all Victor had, he grew up with no family and now he is left alone. 

“Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t your fault Chris.” That one line shattered my heart and I squeezed him closer to me. “You’re like a brother to me and you always will be. So please. Don’t die.”

“I-“ silence fell between the both of us and I nod. “I promise…” Victor then tore away from me and wiped his eyes nodding. “Victor….”

“I’m retiring Chris…. I’m going to take Makkachin and my name away from the agency. I can’t stand this any longer…”

“No! Victor, you have a family here I-“ Victor grabs my tie and spits venom at me. 

“YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY HERE AFTER MY FATHER DIED!!” I shake and Victor lets me go and shakes his head. “I- Goodbye Chris.” After that, we didn’t exchange any more words and I watched as he left with Makkachin and his things. 

—— TIME SKIP ——

I have been watching Victor and keeping him safe for 4 years of my life. Needless to say, he is miserable and I have gotten a rather harsh beating for not killing him. If I went into details it would be too much to swallow but to put it simply I’m lucky I survived. I need to bring Victor back he is slowly killing himself from not having a family and rumor has it that a new agent is joining us. So I’m going to convince Victor to come back. 

To find a family again. 

—— TIME SKIP (NOW) ——

“Masumi?!! Masumi?!!” I burst into the bedroom he is being held captive in and he looks up at me and smiled. 

“Chris.” I run over and pull Masumi. Or how boss likes to refer to him ‘Mystery Man’ into my arms and tear up. “Chris I’m okay…. R-Really it’s just some cuts and bruises.”

“I promised when I married you that nothing bad would happen and I’m sorry! For years you have been stuck here and I’m trying. I really am….. I want to get you out of here so we can live happily a-“ Masumi pulls my face so that it is lined up with his own and he gently pushes a finger to my lips. He has a black eye and a few cuts. 

“Hey…. I’m still alive, aren’t I? Just breathe for me okay Chris? I believe that one day we will escape but for now just stay strong. Keep your friends close.” I kiss his eye and hold him close. 

“Promise me you will never die.” My husband cuddles into my neck and nods starting to cry along with me. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So we got some backstory on Chris I hope you enjoyed it~! I am working in the next chapter so until then. 
> 
> See You In The Next Chapter  
> \- Chloe


	8. Chapter 8

VICTOR POV

My life is such a mess…. Every day I keep on wishing and hoping I can catch whoever killed my father, or well…. Yakov. I chased them down until my lungs felt like they were on fire, and even then I had to much anger and fury running through me that physical pain didn’t seem like an option. When I found Yakov all I could do was cry. 

Wishing.  
Hoping. 

Praying that what happened was all just some fucked up nightmare. But, it wasn’t. After that day I came to learn that the world is a twisted place…. and the only family I had left was Makkachin. Yakov got him for me as a companion. I gently run my hands though the poodles dark brown curls and sigh before Yuuri leans over though the balcony doors that were previously slid open, and sits next to me. My blue eyes shift upward and I sigh.

“Come inside Victor…. I want to talk to you.” Yuuri spoke very softly like he typically does and I nod taking the burned out cigar from my mouth and placing it on the ashtray. 

“Alright….” Yuuri walks back inside the hotel room and I join him shortly after. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to sit me down, and for some strange reason he slipped off my jacket and started loosening my tie. “W-What?! Yuuri what are you-“

“Shut up and just relax for a second.” Yuuri places his hand on my cheek, his honey brown eyes are pleading me to just stay silent and relax…. so I did. Yuuri took off my tie and neatly folded it before bringing me into a hug, my head was rested close to the crook of Yuuri’s neck and his touch was so gentle it made me snap and start to cry. 

“N-N-No…. Yuuri…”

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself Victor….. every time you panic or hurt you burn though cigars when it does nothing for you. Now I can’t tell you to not feel pain and I have absolutely no idea what you’re life is like inside your mind but I promise- I’m not going to give up on you. And I will help you through the pain no matter how long it takes.” He spoke in a whisper and soon a gentle kiss was placed on my head. “I love you Victor. I really do. And I’m scared that you will die and I’m sick of sitting here helpless….” my heart jumps as Yuuri sniffles and continues to gently caress the back of my head and hold me. Yuuri… H-He loves me…? I know we already had sex but I thought that was just because he was drunk and Yuuri wasn’t thinking straight. I never thought-

“Yuuri….” I manage to choke out a few words before hiding in his neck and gently holding him back. Yuuri looks down at me, I know he did because I can feel his eyes looking at me. 

“Yes?” After he said that there was a silence. A silence that would last for at least 5 minutes…. but Yuuri never pushed me to say or to do anything he just continued to hold me in his arms. That’s all I needed. And when the silence was done I lifted myself up and gently kissed Yuuri on the lips my eyes closed and tears pooling and salty streaks running down my cheeks. 

Yuuri jumped but it didn’t take long for him to kiss me back and moan slightly. And when we broke apart I giggle with a smile while wiping my eyes. 

“I-I don’t understand. I love you so much Yuuri but I can’t lose you I just- I can’t…. If I do- I just can’t lose-“ Yuuri presses his finger on my lips and smiles before cupping my cheek and placing his forehead on mine. 

“You won’t. Deep breaths Victor. I promise I will always be with you. And I will help you fight through this. Okay?” I nod and look into Yuuri’s eyes smiling. 

“Okay~” Yuuri kisses me softly again as we hold each other and from that point on Yuuri was no longer my partner, he was my lover~. 

••••

YURIO POV

“God this place is a dump!” Dragging over a body I zip it up in a bag before tossing it into the uncover news truck. Otabek peers over to me and pulls down his mask a smirk on his face. 

“What did you expect Yura? Sunshine and rainbows? Maybe the agent would have left us cookies after they did the hit and run~” I jump and my eyes act as darts as they move over to Otabek and I charge to go tackle him, but the damn Kazakh is so fucking strong!! I push his chest with my hands as he looks down at me giggling. “Yura.”

“Shut up! I can- UGHHHHHHHH!” I plant my head on him grumbling. My stupid frail body is what made me unable to become an agent. It’s a boring story I assure you. Otabek just didn’t want to become one so he became a cleaner. A few years later I was paired with him and badda bing badda boom! Here we are. 

Now don’t think just because we are the dogs that clean up after the agents mess that makes us defenseless. Oh no no no! I have seen otabek shoot a man through the head and snap a person's neck. I have shot a man as well although Beka does most of the killing. When we need to anyway. 

“Come on Yura stop you’re pouting. We need to head back to the Hotel and collect our payment for the job.” He takes off his gloves and rubs my hair and I giggle a bit before going the same with my mask and gloves. 

“Yea Yea. So I heard through the grapevine that Nikiforov is back.” I toss my things and step in the car with Otabek and he nods starting it up. 

“Yea I heard as well. Apparently, Chris brought him back. No one knows why though…. Some think it’s because of Boss and how he is becoming more active in the agency and we don’t have time to find and train new agents.” I peer out the window and humm. My right hand pressed against my cheek. 

“Mmm… maybe….. but he is weak for leaving in the first damn place!” Otabek sighs. 

“Yura. Yakov died because Victor shot him by mistake….. it was a horrible slip up. I remember you being pissed at him and yelling.” There was silence until Otabek moved my face over to him. “If he is back you finally getting the chance to apologize. You always saw Victor as your brother didn’t you?”

“Kinda…. more of a close friend because he understood. Now let’s just go. I don’t want to talk about this topic anymore…… not until we need to.” He nods before Otabek drives off to the hotel. 

••••

“Otabek, Yuri. I presume you will be cashing in for work?” Both Of is nod and otabek hands over the mission document and says that the target was found dead along with three others. I trill my lips and look off. This is such a bore….. yet as I was looking off. I spotted-

“VICTOR?!!” He was talking to a man I have never seen before and his head turns to me and we make eye contact. I shake before walking over and Victor seemed speechless. 

“Victor who is this….?” I look over at the new man and glare at him. 

“I should be asking who you are fatso!” Victor laughed before he hugged me. I choked a bit before cuddling into him and tearing up. “I…. I never meant-“

“I know Yuri. We were both hurt….” The man jumps and looked over at Victor with stunned eyes. He didn’t say anything but still, he had a look on his face. “I forgive you. So don’t you go crying on me now Alright?” I sigh and wipe my eyes. 

“I’m sorry. Yuri?! Victor why didn’t you tell me you know another Yu(u)ri?!” Victor shrugged with a heart shaped smile. 

“It just didn’t come up~ And besides I wouldn’t expect to see him or Otabek so soon.” Otabek then walked over and shakes hands with victor. 

“Nice to know that you are back Victor. Whatever for, everyone has missed you.” Victor rubs his head and sighed. 

“Yes, I learned that. You two have been keeping busy with cleaning up after the missions.” I chuckle and cross my arms. 

“Tsk. Of course. If we weren’t then we wouldn’t be here. When are you going on a mission anyway? We haven’t had any to clean up from you.” Victor looks at his golden watch smiling. 

“Soon. I just had to get used to being back. I’m still dealing with a lot….” Yuuri put his hand on Victor's shoulder and Victor smiled before he waved. “Well, I will see you both very soon. Don’t get killed Alright?”

“God Victor.” I roll my eyes and they both leave before Otabek looks at me. 

“I think Victor has a boyfriend.” I peer up scowling. 

“What in the name of hell are y-“ I then pause and go silent. “Wait you don’t think that- His partner and that pig?! That is his boyfriend?!” Otabek nods and I steam before slapping my own face. 

“Damn it, Victor.”


	9. Chapter 9

CHRIS POV

“Chris please you really need to go….. Y-You know what boss will do if he finds you here for toolong.” I tear up as Misumi cups my face and weakly smiles to reassure my already shattered heart. “I promise. I will be okay.” He was already so skinny and unhealthy and bruises were littered on his body. All I wanted to do was hold him tight and never let go but if I did that we would both die. If I ran away with Misumi, we would be hunted. And no matter what plan I come up with in my head….. it would only end in both of us getting harmed. Footsteps started to echo through the mansion and my green eyes darted over to the door and Masumi shakes before gently pushing me. “Go, Chris! Please! I can’t see you getting hurt-! Please!! I-“ the door was then opened and Masumi's face went pale. 

“Christophe. What a lovely surprise. I thought I told you to stay away from your husband.” Grabbing my gun I quickly load it and point it at boss with shaky hands. He showed no signs of fear. Because as of this second he could read me like a book. I wasn’t going to shoot because I couldn’t. The consequences were too extreme.

“C-Chris I told you to lea-“ Boss snaps his eyes at Misumi and he quiets himself shaking. 

“Don’t you hurt him!” He takes a step forward. “DON’T TOUCH HIM!!!” My voice became defensive. More so then I have ever imagined it being. I don’t know what has come over me…… possibly seeing my true love in such a sensitive state has caused my mind and instincts to go on hyperdrive or I couldn’t take any more of this twisted man’s abuse toward my husband. “Y-Y-You just tell me what you want…… and I will do it. As long as my Misumi is living….”

“C-Chris….. please stop this.” My head turns back to Masumi, he is crying. “I-I can’t watch you do this anymore…. y-you have a life. You have people who care about you. I have never had that so go and find someone else, please….. I can’t be a weight on your shoulders anymore.” My heart sinks and I turn around and cup his face. 

“Masumi you stop that talk right now. You know that isn’t true I have always loved you and cared for you.” He looks away and cuddles into my hand before a firm hand pulls me back. 

“Alright! That’s enough. Chris you and your husband are not leaving until you fulfill your job you were supposed to accomplish years ago! You already failed one mission. I gave you the location of Victor Nikiforov and instead of killing the bastard what do you do?!!” Boss tosses me to the floor and takes my gun. “You bring him back to the agency. And with a friend, if I may add. You’re making your job much harder than it needs to be.” I get on all fours shaking before a gun was pressed up against my head and Masumi gasps and covers his mouth shaking. “So to speed up the process this is what I’m going to do. I’m giving you 48 hours to fire led into Victor Nikiforovs skull or your husband is as good as dead.”

“N-No……” I whisper under my breath and boss lifts the pistol from my head and grabs a timer and sets it to 48 hours. “Please don’t do this!!”

“It’s already done Christophe! And if you are a second late you will find yourself alone in this world. Everything isn’t sunshine and rainbows. So if you want your happy ending you will do what I say.” I stand. My legs feel like jello and my knees are weak, every part of my body is praying and hoping that this is just some twisted nightmare but no matter how hard I try to wake up I’m just wasting time to find a solution. 

“Chris! Please, you don’t have to kill him I will take the punishment! I-It’s okay really…-“ Boss hisses and puts a hand on my shoulder 

“So Christophe. Victor and his new partner Yuuri Katsuki are on Tokyo right now. If you fly now that’s already 20 hours of your time. You get there. You kill them and you come back. That should give you enough time to live a happy life. NOW GO!” I was pushed out of the mansion shortly after to perform my duty. I had no other choice. And the only thing I can say now is. 

“I’m sorry.”

[CB]VICTOR POV

“Victor we still have no missions….?” Yuuri was on the other side of the room as I was fiddling with my golden watch sighing. 

“It appears so. But I’m not complaining~” I open my arms wide and Yuuri smiles and crawls on my lap to hold me and give me a kiss on the lips. “Why would I want to kill when I could be spending time loving you~ Hmmm~?” I start to kiss Yuuri’s neck and his face turns red and laughter starts echoing through our hotel room. 

“Hahaha~~! Victor stop it you know I’m sensitive there~” I smile and laugh as well before playfully nibbling him. 

“I’m going to eat you~~~!!!” Soon Yuuri was pushed down on the bed and we were both laughing like idiots. Yuuri pushed me off of him and to his side and I sigh. 

“You know you seem much happier ever since you have started talking to me instead of just smoking your problems away. Are you feeling any better?” I bring my hands to my stomach thinking for a moment. I suppose I do. Although I can’t detect much of a difference….. it’s not like I was ever addicted but if I do seem happy I suppose that is a good sign. 

“It’s hard to say. I was never addicted but- It’s easier to smile now~” I purr happily before grabbing Yuuri’s hand and rolling to my side before gently putting it on the side of my face. “I wish I could tell you more…. but it’s just- It’s hard to right now.”

“No no-“ Yuuri gently strokes my cheek gently as he speaks in a whisper. “I’m never going to rush you Victor.” There was silence between the both of us before I parted my lips and spoke. 

“What about you Yuuri? I never got to hear about your family?” He pulls his hand back from shock before giggling a bit. “what are they like?”

“My family? Well- I have my mother, Father and sister. They all think I’m a businessman who travels for an extensive period of time because I could never tell them the truth. Overall I just grew up in an average family.” I raise a brow and shift positions. 

“Then why did you want to join the agency….?” Yuuri looked at me and smiled before sitting up and grabbing a pillow and hugging it. 

“Oh well, that’s simple. I wanted to protect them. I was afraid that something bad might eventually happen in Hasetsu so I started training and throughout the years I got better and here I am.” I pull myself up before kissing Yuuri’s cheek and rubbing my hand on his leg. 

“I think you made the right choice. I’m happy you are protecting your family. Even from the shadows.” Yuuri nods and we look forward. Makkachin then walks up and jumps on the bed before cuddling me and Yuuri smiles. 

“So Yakov gave Makkachin to you?” Yuuri spoke kindly and I nod with my arm gently wrapped around the poodles head as I pet its curls.

“I’m happy I still have him. Because I couldn’t imagine a world where I lost Makka…..” The poodle whines before gently kissing my cheek and I smile before Yuuri strokes his back. 

“Me neither.”


	10. Chapter 10

CHRIS POV

“C-Chris please you don’t need to do this!” a gun was pointed at Victor’s head, held tightly by hands that have become shaky and white knuckles. Victor…. My friend, My brother…. I could never in my wildest dreams see myself doing this. But what other choice do I have? If I don’t kill Victor in the next 4 hours he will die….. Tears where welling in my eyes as I see Victor’s expression….. The look of betrayal, the look of fear…. The look of sadness. I know that expression far to well….. It is nearly identical to the expression he made when Yakov died. “Y-You promised…. Didn’t you?” His voice has become soft as my breath hitched. “You promised that you would take care of me when im weak…. That you would be my brother…. T-That you would be my family-!”

“V-Victor dont-” He grabs the gun and presses it against his forehead with tears streaming down his pale russian cheeks.

“If you truly want me to die…. Then shoot…. After everything you just told me- About your husband and how that horrible man took Misumi away from you.” Victor laughs and lets his arms fall. “I understand…. And even though you killed Yakov I don’t have enough energy to ever hurt you… Just know that if I die you will be hurting more then just me but Yuuri as well…. I love him so much…. So shoot…. So you won’t need to suffer anymore….” Victor bows his head as A Japanese man is tied up and screaming. 

“VICTOR!! N-No Victor please! D-Don’t die! Please! I love you I love you so m-” I then moved the gun away and shot Victor’s chest. The emotion I felt was indescribable…. And in Yuuri’s eye’s, no matter how much I apologize and give I will forever be his enemy. “VICTOR!!! N-No….. Vitya please… Wake up! WAKE UP!!” Victor lay still on the ground…. Red falling from his heart as he lay motionless…. I decided not to stay any longer….. “CHRIS! You-”

“Would you have done the same…?” The question made Yuuri shut his mouth but his eyes still told his story of rage and sadness. His cheeks are tear stained and the whites of his eyes have become irritated and red…. “Because I believe you would have….” After that I left and called boss on the phone regarding the mission.

[“Ah Christoph I hope you are calling in regards of Victor Nikiforov?”] The air of Tokyo was cold so much so that the switzerland's breath become visible…

“Yes.. Victor Nikiforov is no longer alive….” A laughter echoed through the phone as Christoph kept his head down and walked the streets. “He died from a bullet through his chest….”

[“Very good Christoph come back in a timely matter and you may have your husband back. No harm done”] I nod and hang up the phone before taking a sigh of relief and contacting Victor over my watch. 

“He fell for it…. Victor thank you for showing me mercy but from this day on we will never see eachother again… I am going to take Misumi back and change my identity for the better…. I cannot express how much pain I still feel from the day Yakov lost his life but i hope you can find it in your heart to understand…. Go and live your life with Yuuri. And remember. I died in paris and my body was never found…. Thanks. I will message you one more time after I am safe with masumi…. After that I will destroy my watch. And Yuuri…. I am so sorry but we had to make his death as realistic as possible….” I then stop the message and look forward before walking to the airport to finally save Masumi and to get the chance to live my life.

VICTOR POV

“Ugh…..” I sit up holding my chest and Yuuri looked stunned as tears continue to roll down his face. “Hey Sweetpea~ I am so sorry…. But this was the only way for a happy ending….” Yuuri struggles to get out of the ropes that Chris tied harshly around his wrists and ankles. 

“V-VITYA!!” Standing up I walk over limping slightly before untying my love and getting tackled with a hug and a kiss. “O-Oh Victor…. I thought you died I couldn’t save you I am so sorry….”

“No no- it’s okay I know you would have saved me in any other circumstance.” I help Yuuri stand to his feet and sigh. “This is what happened…. I met up with Chris and he pulled me aside crying pleading for me to forgive him…. He was stuck between two decisions. To kill me and save his husband Misumi or to not kill me and Misumi would die…. And after I learned about how he was stuck working for boss….- How he killed Yakov…..” I pause and sigh before continuing to speak. “I started to become Violent and I harmed Chris when I learned what he did…. But he didn’t fight back- so I stopped and we made a plan. I fake my death to trick boss and Chris gets his husband back to live in the shadows as someone who is presumed dead…. So this stays between the two of us.” All Yuuri could do was stand in shock. So much has happened in the last hour or two, so after a few moment’s he nods.

“O-Of course…. This stays between us. But Victor how did you survive the gunshot?!”

“Don’t get me wrong…. It hurt…. And I did blackout for a moment but-” I opened up my shirt and showed a fake blood pack and a small bullet proof vest that was hidden. “I might be suffering from some pain for the next few days but it is worth it….” Yuuri moved close to me and cupped my cheeks before kissing them softly and speaking.

“Let's get you healed up.”

THIRD PERSON POV

Chris successfully got Masumi back into his arms and safe and from the last message he sent to Victor before destroying his watch he spoke about moving back to switzerland. He didn’t tell Victor of what he would change his name into or where in Switzerland where he will be living but it was reliving to know that Chris is now living a proper life. 

As for boss the agency went after him a few days later. Victor and Yuuri specifically. This would be there first mission and one that Victor would never forget. He finally avenged Yakov’s death and killed the man who caused his brother pain. Bosses last word’s went as followed.

“So you truly are back.”


End file.
